Strange Love
by AnonymousAnimal375
Summary: When Tiger Lilly tells her parents that she doesn't believe in god, she gets sent away into the big wide world, were she will have to fight away her depression in Sweet Amoris High school. She knew that she was a strange one and she thought that no one could ever love her but, boy, was she wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN MYCANDYLOVE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (I do own my character though)  
**

Hi guys! This is going to be my first story and I don't really know which boy I will choose to do the whole FanFiction on. Vote in the comments and then I will go along from there. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

 _"What do you mean you don't believe in God?" My mom's voice boomed through the dinning room that I was sitting in. I had never believed what the pastor said to me. I had never wanted to be a child of the church. I just knew that it was time to tell my parents before it went to far._

 _"I-I..." Words never seemed to form from my mouth. I sat at the table with tears forming in my eyes. My parents were were hovering over me, waiting for an answer. "I just don't." I finally seemed to spit out._

 _"This will not go unnoticed young lady!" My father screamed, making me jump back in fright._

And it never did go unnoticed. My parents decided that I should go off on my own into the world. They thought that I could be fearless. They thought that I could go on, even though I had major depression. They disowned me and left me hanging with only money in my pocket and a place to be. I knew I would break. I knew I would fall. But I tried as hard as I could to stay up.

It was in the middle of September when I moved to the simple town of Amoris. The leaves were orange pieces of paper falling down to the ground where they would be swept around. I stepped out of the moving truck as I stood in front of my new home. My hair instantly swept into my face as I looked at the exterior of were I would spend my nights.

No. This wasn't home. This was just a prison cell with windows and doors. I started to walk to the door and I got strange looks from people across the street. I knew I looked strange with my green and blue eyes ,my red hair, my very light skin, and my short, slim figure - my mom was 5'3 and my dad was 5'6, leaving me with 5'4 - but they didn't have to make me feel like a monster that wanted to devour them whole. My white pitbull, Marley, followed behind me, panting like she just ran a mile. The man who rode the truck helped me with my stuff but his glare at me never reeked 'normal.'

Great I felt like a monster.

* * *

This is only a short chapter... the other ones will be much longer, but this is just a 'starter offer."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN MY CANDY LOVE (I own my character though)**

Hey guys! I know I was the only one that left a review on my last chapter but that's probably because it was only a few lines long. The chapters will definitely become longer as I go through the story. And PLEASE post your reviews.

Like I said before, I don't know who my candy's crush/love interest will be, so please tell me in the reviews.

* * *

I set up all of my stuff, including my keyboard. At a young age I had started learning how to play piano and then soon found out that I was a very good singer as well. I never really told anyone this of course because then they would ask for me to play a song for them. Music was my only escape from my deep, dark depression so I just kept that to myself.

I sat down at the bench near the keyboard and started to aimlessly play at some of the keys. Whenever I would play, Harley would curl up next to me on the bench and pant, like he was having the best time of his life. I took my hands off of the board and sighed. I looked over to Harley, who had started to nudge my arm with him nose.

"You're just a precious cinnamon roll, now aren't you?" I asked ,scratching behind his ears. He barked and I couldn't help but plaster a smile across my face. "Time for bed." I whisper into his ear. I get up and pull my shirt over my head. I put on my pajamas - which were basically black fuzzy pants and a white tank top - and I plop into bed. It doesn't take long before Harley is right next to me, falling asleep. I think of how I will walk into school, what I will wear. I swear that I am on the verge of paranoia. My eyelids become heavier and heavier as I drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

I wake up to my beloved pitbull licking my face.

"Hello, Harley." I say getting up to look over to my alarm clock. Four in the morning. Lovely. I get up and I look at myself in the mirror and I let out a low chuckle. "I'm a mess." I say while I lazily run a hand through my bed head. I don't even bother getting dressed yet, because school starts at 7:30 and I'm three and a half hours ahead of the game.

I walk down the stairs and I open the fridge, only to see Harley whimpering near his food bowl. I jog to the closet to get the wet dog food and then I instantly go back over to Harley, whose expression seems to lighten as I open the container. "Here you go buddy." I sigh as I empty the can. I continue on my expedition for food, until I finally find some fruit that I cut up and put into a bowl. "That'll have to do." I sigh, sitting down at the table. I finish it slowly ,taking my time because I know that I have all the time in the world. I prepare my lunch - a turkey sandwich and some carrot sticks - and plop it into my black backpack. I take out my phone and see that it is now 6:30.

"I guess I have to do shit now." I express by throwing my hands up in the air. Harley gives me a confused look but he then quickly continues to his breakfast. I run upstairs and I throw on a green panda shirt, some light blue skinny jeans, and some black flats. I look at myself in the mirror and give an approving nod.

As I go back down the stairs I see Harley laying on the ground, just asking to be pet. I walk over and give him a pat on the back and I fill his bowl with dry food, just in case he wanted to eat it during the rest of the day. I pick up my backpack and I run out the door, taking out my phone to look at the instructions to the 'famous' Sweet Amoris.

It was a small town and I probably could've found it on my own after exploring a little bit - even though I will have to do that on my free time - but I had a deadline.

I calmly walked to the school, getting strange looks from other walkers and drivers. They were probably thinking, _"Who is this two eyed freak and why is she going right to the front door of my school."_ Absolutely great. I knew I would get a hard time for not looking like most - from having heterochromia iridum and having red hair - but I didn't need to be stared at for all of eternity.

* * *

I finally got to the front of the school and the people who had gotten there early were crowding around what I could only guess was the front entrance. I walked over to the crowd only to see a variety of people. A lot of them glued their eyes to me, until I say a group of three girls walk over to me in perfect unison. The girl in the middle of the three had long blond hair and striking green eyes. She had a smug smile on her face as she approached me. The two girls next to her - or more like behind her - looked nothing like the 'queen bee' of the group. One was Asian, with a black bob cut and grey eyes, and the other one was a girl with long brown hair in a pony tail, with brown eyes. They stopped about a foot in front of me and stared. A bored expression lay on my face as they waited for me to talk. I look over to the side, to see almost the whole school looking at us.

"Now who do we have here?" The blond one asked. I stood there dead silent because I knew, that if I said something 'wrong', that they would use it against me. I tilted my head to the side and gave them the most innocent look I could.

"Come on! Speak!" The Asian yelled. I was fed up with these types of girls. Just because they had a pretty face and a car load of money didn't mean that they ruled every living thing around them.

"I didn't know I was supposed to listen to the blond bimbo of the school." I shot back. I could hear snickers throughout the crowd of people gathered around us. The girl's mouths' slightly dropped at that comment.

"Well at least she isn't a freak!" The girl with the pony tail yelled. I slight chuckle escaped my lips I looked up at their shocked expressions.

"You know what. I've never ,ever been told that." I say sarcastically. "Thank you for bringing light to my mismatched eyes." I point to my colorful orbs. I chuckle along with the people around me. "Honey. If you want to offend me, get some original content. Okay?" I say in a matter-of-fact tone. They walk away from me with a defeated tone in their voice. My phone starts to buzz in my pocket, so I take it out and its a reminder to take my antidepressants. I pick up my stuff and I go around the back of the school, only to see a boy with crimson red hair smoking a cigarette. He looks over at me and scoffs. He probably saw what just went down, but I didn't really care. He wore a lot of leather and a Winged Skull shirt - one of my favorite bands.

I try not to make eye contact as I take out my bottle of pills and pop it into my mouth. He doesn't seem to take his eyes off of me, but - once again - I didn't really give a flying fuck. I take out my water and I swallow the pill with the liquid in my mouth. I start to walk to to where he was - to get to the front of the school - but I stopped right in front of him. I looked down at his shirt and I smirk.

"Nice shirt." I say and his facial expression becomes delighted in a matter of seconds. I walk away to the front of the school and I head into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (I do own mine though)**

Hi guys! I don't really have anything to say besides leaving reviews.

 **WAIT!** Request who you want the story to be about (which of the five boys from the game)

* * *

I briskly walked into the school, greeted with unfamiliar gazes. I heard whispers about who I was and what was wrong with me.

A short, plump woman came walking towards me and she stopped right in front of me.

"Oh! You must be Tiger Lilly!" She joyfully said.

"Yep. That's me." I slightly smile.

"Well I'm the principle, Mrs. Shermansky." She grabbed my hand and shook it vigorously.

"Nice to meet you." I said in the most innocent tone that I could muster. I adjusted my backpack on my shoulder and look off to the side.

"I would love to show you around the school, but I have some very important work to do. If you could go see Nathanial, the student body president, to show you around then that would be great she smiled brightly and I just nodded. Just before she was about to leave I remembered something.

"Wait." I said. She turned back around and looked at me. "You can call me Tiger instead of Tiger Lilly. If you don't mind." I kind of whispered.

"Fine by me! Just remember to put that on your forms. Goodbye now." She hurried away.

* * *

I walked into a room labeled 'Student Council.' I saw a tall boy with blond hair sitting at one of the desks, reading. "Hello." I said and his head snapped up. He seemed to be studying my appearance - which I was used to by now. "Would you happen to know of a Nathanial?" I asked. He stood up and smiled - with what seems to be a light blush.

"You're speaking to him." He chuckled and then started to think for a second. "You must be Tiger Lilly. Yes?" He snaps his fingers and then starts to shuffle thorough some papers on the desk.

"Yeah. But I would preferred to be called Tiger." I say as I watch him search through the monstrosity of forms on the desk.

"Okay." He hands me a slip of paper and I analyze the small writing. It says that I have to have a twenty five dollar fee and an ID picture. I remember this from the form that I had gotten on the website so I take it out of my backpack.

"At least their is someone prepared." He mumbles under his breath. I bite my lip and look down at my phone just to check the time.

"Gotta be somewhere?" He asked as he hands me my locker number and my schedule. I study it for a second until I look back up at him who seems to be waiting for an answer.

"Oh! No." I shake my head as I continue to look at my classes. I sigh. "I swear I have the memory of a fucking chimp when it comes to this stuff." He sits back down and looks at me for a second.

"Don't chimps have a good memory because they are related to humans?" He asked as he looks down at his book and he nibbles on his bookmark.

"Actually... Chimpanzees forget things in about 20 seconds or so. It is pretty surprising though because, like you said, they are our closest living relatives." I say. I furrow my eyebrows and I look off to the side. "Why do I know this?"

He lets out a giggle and he looks up from his book. "I find myself asking that question a lot." He looks up at the clock, noticing that class is about to start. "Well. I better head off."

"Uh. Nathanial." I say "Do you mind telling me where this class is?" I asked pointing to my paper. I smile grew on his face as he looked at were my finger was pointing to.

"You have the same class as me. Come on. I'll show you." He started to walk forward and I followed behind him.

As I stepped in the classroom, I saw the boy with the red hair sitting down listening to his music. He looked at me for a split second but then focused his eyes at the boy next to me. A look of a annoyance spread across his face and I could only wonder why.

* * *

"Maybe you could tell the class you name and a few things about yourself." said Mr. Rolvin.

"Um... Okay." I clear my throat "My name is Tiger Lilly but you can call me Tiger. And something interesting about myself-"

"What are you? Peter Pan's bitch or something!" A voice yells from the back. I could only recognize it as that blond bitch.

"Excuse me!" The angered teacher yells.

"Yeah. Day and night." I say sarcastically.

"Please continue." He said

Something interesting. That was actually a hard one. I mean, I wasn't boring. Not the least bit but I didn't really feel comfortable telling all of these people my deepest thoughts. I played the piano. I sang. I was kicked out of my home due to my beliefs. I have depression. My appearance is weird as fuck. But these are things I didn't really want to admit to other people. So I went the boring route.

"I have a dog." I say plainly. He smiled waiting for more but I didn't say anything else.

"Oh... Uh. What type of dog is it?" He asks kindly.

"He's a white pit bull." He has a surprised look on his face.

"I heard those are very dangerous dogs! Does he ever bite?" He asks. I hated when people instantly thought that my little - more like big - cinnamon roll would ever harm anyone.

"When pit bulls are vicious, its because their owners trained them to be that way. Me? I wouldn't want to make my dog feel in danger all the time whips and sharp collars. Yes. He can be very protective. But to answer your question, No. My dog wouldn't hurt a fly." I say matter-of-factly.

He seems to be taken bake by my answer and the whole room is silent


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS ( I do own mine though )**

Hey guys! I don't have much to say but please leave reviews.

* * *

The rest of the day went on pretty much normal. It was filled with introductions and questions and yada yada. Nathanial was in most of my classes which I guess was a good thing. He seemed nice and he also showed me around the school so that's a plus. The red head was in all of my classes, giving a side glance from time to time. I was yet to introduce myself to him - even though he knew my name - but I wasn't exactly rushing to it. He seemed pretty closed off from almost everyone anyways so I needed to say the right stuff.

Then there was Ken. He had a brown bowl cut hair style with ginormous glasses, so I couldn't see was his natural eye color is. He was a boy from my old school that is head over heals in love with me and he begged his parents to be transferred over here. I always tried to be nice to him - knowing that his dad was a tad bit hard at him at home - but he kind of creeped me out. Don't get me wrong, he was sweet and tender, but he would always follow me. Maybe if he changed that, then we could be closer.

Lunch time was in a few minutes - I could tell from the frequent complaints and from the teenagers clutching their stomachs every so often - and I was nervous about that. Where would I sit? I guess I could sit alone outside. Seemed like a better idea then sitting with complete strangers or being told that someone was 'saving a seat.' I was always a loner. I only had a few friends that I could actually trust and they are back at home. My closest friend ,Martin, was devastated when he found I would move but I knew we wouldn't lose contact.

* * *

The bell chimed, signalling that it was time for lunch. The hungry kids jolted from their seats. I slowly got up from my desk, noticing that the mysterious boy sat there staring at me.

"I liked your..." He paused "Introduction. About the dogs." He stood up and picked up his jacket that lay on his desk.

"Oh. Thanks." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "Do you have a dog?" I asked

"Yeah. A Beauceron. His name is Demon." He started walking out of the room and I just stared at him. "Coming?" He asked as he turned around to look at me.

"Oh! Sure." I followed behind him. "Does the name match the dog?" I asked curiously.

He stopped in front of his locker - which was coincidentally next to mine. He entered in his code quickly and pulled out a paper bag.

"I guess so." He answered. "Like you said before, he can be territorial but he doesn't want to hurt anything."

I slowly turned the nob on my lock getting it on the second try. "Harley humps almost everything, though." I said sighing as I pulled out my paper bag and then closed my locker, locking it after.

The boy let out a chuckle and I couldn't help but hold in one too. "I guess I got the luckier deal then?" He asked closing his locker still laughing.

"You bet." He started to walk away but I needed to know his name. "I never did get your name." I said with a hint of question in my voice.

He turned around and smiled. "Name's Castiel." I would have to remember that.

"Well... see you later." I say walking near the courtyard.

* * *

Out there I see a picnic table - having a few people sitting there - and the group of three girls, giving me the death glare. The headed over to me as I wondered were I would sit.

"What do you have for lunch?" The blond asked.

"Frog's feet?" The blond said after. The three girls started to laugh and I raised an eyebrow.

"No, actually. It's deep fried tarantulas with human fingernails." I shot back. You could almost hear the smirk in my voice. They instantly cringed.

"That's not a huge surprise to me." the girl with the pony tail said. They walked away with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Skanks." I whispered under my breath.

Now, back to the question of where I will sit. There are no empty tables but I did spot a tree near them. It had many branches that looked easy to climb - since I was the 'tree climbing expert.'

I put my bag in my mouth and I quickly went up the tree, getting weird glares from people around me - even though I didn't care. I got high enough to a branch that looked big enough to hold me. I sat down and carefully placed my bag down. I got out my Ipod, plugged in my earbuds and listened to music. The song "Serpents" by Sharon Van Etten blasted in my ears. I hummed to the music, knowing it very well.

I opened my bag and started to eat. People's gazes never left me while I ate and I hummed. I saw Castiel emerge from the inside of the school and another person followed next to him. He had silver hair with black tips, and he was covered in Victorian clothing but he was too far way for me to see the color of his eyes. He hadn't been in any of my classes but there was still a chance that he could later on. He looked up at me and just stared and I couldn't help but stare as well. Castiel sat down on the ground and looked over at the staring boy. Castiel's eyes traveled up and soon enough both of them were staring at me

I lifted up my hand and waved slightly. I put a carrot into my mouth and they didn't stop staring at me in the tree until Castiel signaled me the boy to sit next to him. He followed orders but they never did stop peaking at me. I must look like a total freak to them! Sitting in a tree listening to music and taking a eating a limp sandwich.

Their didn't have much of a conversation but they did interact from time to time. They seemed like good friends.

After a bit I could hear the loud bell from inside of the school so I put my Ipod in my pocket and I put the empty bag in my mouth once again, traveling down the tree. When I got down to the ground I tossed my bag in the trash and the two boys headed over to me.

"I guess you like heights." Castiel said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I guess I -" My voice stopped as I looked at the silver haired boy's eyes. They were mismatched like mine. One green. One yellow. He seemed to be staring at mine too. Out mouths were both agape and we couldn't stop staring. He had been the only person with heterochromia iridum that I had ever met and I soon began to feel bad. He must have gone through a lot of bulling - like I had. "A-Am."

I was shocked.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you later! ( **PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS** )


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE OR THEIR CHARACTERS (I do own mine though)**

Hey guys! I know my story hasn't been getting much attention but I will still continue writing... cause I feel like it.

* * *

"My name is Lysander. Y-You must be Tiger." Said the silver - haired boy. His voice was smooth and deep - besides the slight stuttering. I reached out my hand and I shook his. Castiel was giving us weird looks but I could hardly notice it.

"Um... yeah." I said, not sure what to say to someone who was as unique as me.

Castiel cleared his throat and looked of to the side. I scratched the back of my neck , unsure of what to do next.

"Did I not mention that she had two different eyes, like you?" Castiel asked, sticking his hands in his pocket.

"You seemed to have left that information out." He responded. I never knew I was the talk of the town.

I cracked my knuckles - which is what I do when I am anxious - and I looked at both of them. "I'm going to head off to m-my next class." I looked down at my scheduled. "Advanced algebra." I mumbled.

"I have that class next too. I can walk you there is you'd like." Said Lysander.

"That'd be nice. Yeah." I awkwardly smiled.

"Nerds." Castiel mumbled.

"You know it." I said. Lysander started heading off and I picked up my pace so I would be right next to him. "Were your parents Shakespeare fans?" I asked as I shoved my paper into my jean pocket. He smiled.

"You know, you're the only person that has ever made that connection." He said with a chirp in his voice.

"See. Besides having no social skills what so ever, there are some perks to being a nerd." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Most people are scared of me anyways. Even though it's pretty awesome on Halloween night." I stopped myself before saying anything else. "Yep... no social life at all." I mumble to myself.

"How could you scare someone?" He asked. I could feel my face heat up.

"I guess people are just afraid of a little bit of change." I sigh. We reached the door and I briskly walked in, with Lysander behind me. Everyone gave us strange looks. Probably because we both have mismatched eyes and an unusual hair color.

* * *

The class was like any other. I introduced myself and I also saw a few people that I knew. The brunette that kept on trying to 'hurt me' sat in the back, next to Nathanial. Ken sat in the front row - the row in front of me. At the end of class, a large number of girls introduced themselves to me.

There was Iris - she had red hair just like me and piercing green eyes - who was definitely the type of person to wish for world peace at the age of three. A timid girl named Violet - she had purple hair ,ironic, and grey eyes - carried around a large portfolio. I was guessing she was a artsy person. Then there was Kim who kept on complaining about how the three girls were on her edge.

"Just a question but what are the Mean girl's names?" I asked her

"The blond bitch is Amber. The wanna-be Nathanial is Charlotte and the other one is Li." She answered back with a snarl. "That was awesome what you did earlier today by the way." She smirked at the thought of it.

"What am I gonna do. Sarcasm is my best defense." I blankly said.

Peggy was the next girl to ask me lots of questions. I only answered to a few of them because the rest were very personal. I'm guessing that she was the head of the school newspaper or something like that. Melody was in the middle of introducing herself before she locked eyes with the student body president. She defiantly had a thing for him. Apparently she was the delegate for her class. And lastly there was Capucine. She seemed to be very interested in my 'worng-doings' and when I asked whys he said it had something to do with Amber. Ugh... Not another one.

I exited the classroom after hearing the bell. Finally time to leave. I was the last one in the hallway until I saw Castiel heading towards me.

"Come on little girl. I've got something to show you." He started walking away and I quickly followed after him. Little girl... ugh.

"I'm not that little." I mumbled to myself but he didn't seem to hear me.

We went to the back of the hallway, to a big flight of stairs. He headed ran up the stairs skipping a step each time leaving me behind - because I didn't have long enough legs.

"If you weren't little then you would be able to catch up to me." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I may be kind of little but I will still kick you in the shin." I say. He looked at me for a second. "I'm just kidding... maybe." I smiled as he raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'd pay to see that." He finally says.

"Oh you wont have to pay for it." I said mocking his tone. "What were you going to show me again?" I asked as he pulled out keys from his pocket.

Before he put them in them in the keyhole, he gave me an unwanted glance. "Tell anyone about this and I will find you." He says

"And I will kill you." I say with a low voice. He smirks and then finally opens the door. A cold gush of wind hits me strait in the face and I close my eyes for only a second but then I open them again.

"It's the roof." He says as he pulls out a cigarette. I don't say a word as I go up to edge resting my head on my hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (I do own mine though)**

I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. Really sorry about that! So far there is only one vote (for my Candy's love interest) and that would be Castiel.

Also someone has brought to my attention that it didn't really make sense that Tiger Lilly was thrown out of her own home due to not having the same beliefs and I just wanted to correct myself because I didn't really make it quite clear (and I apologize to those who have been confused by this). This actually happened to one of my past friends. She was disowned because of not having the same input on their religion. I have no idea were she is now (because she is probably in college right now) but I just wanted it to be something like that. If I remember correctly, they were just very religious Christians that wouldn't take her "hooligans." Like I said before, I am really sorry to anyone who got the wrong idea or they didn't really understand it. If anyone has anymore questions, then I will be more than happy to answer them!

Anyways let's get on with the story!

* * *

It was dark when Castiel and I decided that we should go home. We talked about random stuff that had no meaning what so ever, but I did learn a few things about him.

He lived by himself, unless you count his dog. He also found out that I too lived alone with Harley but we didn't dare ask why. I didn't really like telling people about how I came to be alone, so I didn't want to be rude or anything like that. He seemed to think the same thing.

I also learned that he was a master at the guitar - which were his own words not mine. I was about to tell him about how I play the piano but I didn't exactly want him to become engaged - not that I expected him to - so if I were to tell him it would be later on.

I really liked the people at the school so far, besides the Mean Girls of course. He seemed like he could be a good friend.

I started to walk out of the building with him by my side. He was smoking what I thought was his third cigarette and it was obvious that the scent was on my cloths, but I didn't really seem to mind the smell. Martin always used to smoke too so I guess I was quite used to it.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." I said as I sighed. My antidepressants were starting to wear off and I felt like almost everything was either a problem or depressing. The only bad thing about the medication is that it can make me lose my appetite, which is why I am so slim.

He gave me an unapproving look. "By yourself?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice. I look down at my feet and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I looked up at him and faked a smile.

"No fucking way." he said as he grabbed me by the hand and started to walk out of the school.

"Castiel. I swear I'll be fine by myself." I said as I walked along side him. Truthfully I just wanted to be alone with Harley and wrap myself into a huge human blanket.

"What's your address?" he asked as if he hadn't heard what I said before.

"Can you let go of my arm?" I asked as a plan popped into my head. He sighed and dropped my arm. "Thank you."

"Address?" He asked again with an annoyed tone.

"Well it's -" I started to sprint away at the speed of light. I know I was being quite overboard with this but I just wanted to get away from everyone. Sure I did like him. He was funny and sarcastic. But I didn't feel close enough to him to express out loud what I was feeling.

Me being the rascal I am, I quickly speed off. I heard footsteps behind me but they eventually stopped and that's when I realized I could walk, but I decided not to. Just a crazy girl running down the street. I reached my door and I was slightly out of breath but I definitely wasn't dying either. When I opened the door an excited dog jumped on top of me, making me fall straight on my ass.

"Hi Harley. I've missed you!" I say giggling. He barks and he starts to run around me. I remember to feed him and then I get into my usual pajamas. I sit on the couch and I get the clicker. Harley jumps up next to me and starts to look around for a spot. In the end, he just lays right in front of me, so his back is facing me. I scratch behind his ear and I end up turning on a comedy. My eyes get heavier and heavier by the second until I remember that I needed to take my medication. I get up and I go over to my backpack, which has the problem solvers in it. I quickly swallow it and I move back over to my spot, finishing the movie. I look over at the clock to see that it is only nine.

"Martin!" I yell, remembering that I needed to call him. I grab my phone which is on table next to me and I start to type in his number.

"Hello?" A familiar voice recites.

"Hi!" I almost yell into the phone.

"Tiger! Oh my fucking god. I miss you!" he expresses back

"I miss you too!" I say. It is really good talking to my friend because he always listens what I have to say and he always takes whatever shit my depression gives him.

"You have to tell me everything that went down at that school." So I did. For three hours.


	7. PLEASE READ (VERY IMPORTANT)

**HELLO!**

I have been getting a lot of comments saying that the reason Tiger Lily moved to Amoris didn't make much sense and that she was a Mary Sue from the very first chapter. And I just wanted to say that those people are right. I read back on my old chapters and noticed that I didn't take the time to actually view the story from the reader's perspective (making the plot very confusing).

A few people have also pointed out that she was a Mary Sue. Now, at first I didn't know what this meant but then I looked it up and realized that my character was just to similar to this familiar phrase. Like how she knows the right things to say to make people become silent and how her appearance was talked about too much. As I read on about this stuff, I slowly started to hate my story more and more (which is a good thing actually).

So, I have decided that as of now I will start the story all over again. There will be a few differences that make the fanfiction run smoother.

 **Some things I wont change are**

\- Her playing the piano/ singing

\- Her red hair

\- The depression (but she wont be taking medication for it anymore)

\- Her love for animals (AKA Harley, her pit bull)

 **Some things I will change are**

\- Eye color (they will now only be green) because I felt like I kept obsessing over these little things and it would work better if I just eliminated it **  
**

\- Why she moved to Amoris (Even though parents can disown their kids for little things such as not believing in God, it is very unlikely)

\- Her name will not be changed (anymore) but I will have some backstory behind why her name is Tiger Lily

\- Her ability to shoot any comeback and make the other person fall silent. This will not mean that she wont be able to have a few snarky words to exchange with other people, but it just means that she wont come up with something smart every time.

If you think I should change more/ keep more than please tell me. I really want to make this a good story, and I want others to like it too. I will be uploading the first chapter in a few days and I will notify people who are "following me" as well by making a quick note here.

The first chapter will basically be everything that happened but with the changes above. ^

Anyways... I hope to not loose many views because of this but I do want to make this better for the few that are actually reading this.

 **Have a great day!**


	8. New Story

My new story if out!


End file.
